BROKEN HEARTS
by sophk
Summary: The TAU has a case, a woman is being stalked by her ex-husband. But, will Jack get too involved to help with the case? My first Stalker story let me know what you think. I'm still getting to know the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

Beth is sitting at her desk going over reports; she receives a call from a LAPD detective, he just taken a report from a woman that claims she is being stalked. She walks out of her office, "Jack, you're with me." She says sternly. He grabs his coat, "Where are we going?" Jack asks. "A woman is at Central Station to report a stalker." She tells him.

They arrive and are taken to an interrogation room, before entering they watch her. Mid-thirties, very pretty, and looks very stressed. As they enter, "Hello, Ms. Tyler, I'm Lieutenant Beth Davis and this is Detective Jack Larson. We are with the Threat Assessment Unit. You think you have a stalker?" she asks directly.

"Yes, I do have a stalker; it's my ex-husband, Andrew Bolton. We divorced a year ago; I thought I had escaped him. About a month ago, I saw him in a coffee shop by my loft. Then a couple of days ago, I was leaving a client's house, as I pull out of the driveway he drove past." She took a deep breath.

"What do you do, Ms. Tyler?" Jack questions. "I'm a Residential Architect." She replies. "What does your ex do? Where does he live?" he continues to question. "He is a very successful attorney, with lots of power and connections. He lives in Chicago." She answers. "That's a long way to travel to stalk you; are you sure it is your ex?" Jack asks a little sarcastically. "Yes." She replied harshly.

"When you were married was it an abusive relationship?" Beth asks. "Not in the beginning. I was twenty-two when I met him, he was ten years older than me and very successful. I was in awe of him. He was perfect, a little controlling, but I thought that was love. We married four years later; he then became more controlling and verbally abuse. He criticized everything about me. That was about the time my career was taking off, I was getting more independent. He would lose his temper, and slap me, the violence increased over the years. I spent the last two years of my marriage, planning how to get away from him. And I thought I had." Caroline said with tears filling her eyes.

"Did you go to the police?" Jack asks. "Many times, for one reasons or another he was never charged. You can call they have the reports." Caroline replied shaking her head. "Do you have the Detective's name, you filed the reports with?" Beth asks. "It was Detective Jim Wilson." She gets in her purse and pulls out his card. "Here's his information, and he would know me by Elizabeth Bolton." She told them. "When did you change your name?" Jack asks. "A week after the divorce was final. It was a sealed document and done very quietly." She replied.

"Was he upset about the divorce?" Jack asks. "Very, he threat to kill me almost everyday. He sent me emails about how I broke his heart." Caroline replies. "Ms. Tyler, we have everything we need for now. If you see him call us immediately day or night." Beth says handing her a card. "Do you have a safe place to stay?" She asks. "I live in a loft, with a doorman. And I had a security system installed. Thank you for your help." Caroline told them. "We will be in touch." Beth said as they leave.

"Sounds like the ex is a control freak. We need to stop him before he kills her." Jack said. "We have to find him first." Beth reminds him.

They return to the TAU and go over the case with Ben and Janice. Ben calls Detective Wilson in Chicago. He reports to he team, "According to the Detective, this man is dangerous. She suffered a lot of abuse. But, he had money, power and friends in high places they could never make any charges against him stick. He is sending me all the files."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They needed more information on the stalking and the relationship. Jack volunteers to go interview her again. He enters her building the doorman calls up. He knocks on her door. "Come on in Detective." Caroline says. "Good morning, Ms. Tyler. We need a little more information from you." Jack tells her. "Fine, my life is an open book. Please call me Caroline. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asks. "Yes, please. Black. Thank you, Caroline." Jack smiled.

She gets the coffee and takes a seat across from him at the table. "After the divorce, how soon did you leave Chicago?" He asks. "Within the week, I had a new identity and I ran. Move to a small town outside Denver. Laid low for six months and then moved to LA." She answered. "He hadn't lost anything financially in the divorce, he probably made money on it. I didn't fight him on anything, I just wanted out. And I thought he had move on until a month ago." Caroline said. "You have to realize he lost the only possession he wanted in the divorce, you. None of this is your fault." Jack assured her. "Maybe I need to move again? Do you think he will ever quit stalking me?" She questions. "No, he won't. We will get him. In the meantime, you need to be careful." He reminds her. He asks a few more questions about her past.

He walks around the loft, "This is your office, also?" he asks. "Yes, which I guess is good. I don't have to go out." She smiles. He smiles back, "What is it you do?" He asks. "I'm a architect, I specialize in residences. Basically, I redesign homes, buildings, that type of thing. There is nothing like the renovation of old home." Caroline said with a smile. "Impressive." He said as he looked at some of the drawings on the board. "Thank you. That's a redesign I'm doing for a 1920's mansion in Beverly Hills." She said smiling. Jack could tell that she was passionate about her work. He looked at her and smiled, then paused for a moment, and quickly said, "Well, I have to go back to the office. I will call if we have any new information." Jack told her. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." She said.

As he walks to his desk, Beth comes over, "Find out anything new?" she asks. "Only that he had no contact with Caroline for ten months, that she knows of." He replies. She looks at him, "Let me know if you find anything, else." Beth orders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Early the next morning, "Ms. Tyler just call she needs us at her loft." Beth said coming out of her office. They all rush over. One of the building security guards is with her. "What's going on?" Jack asks immediately. "Those were delivery to me this morning." Caroline said pointing to a rose box on the table. Beth put on gloves and go over and opens the box; inside is two dozen dead roses with a note reading _Elizabeth, I will see you soon. Love you. _"When did they arrive?" She asks. "About 10:00, they called up and I OK'd them to be brought up." Caroline said. "Were you expecting flowers?" Janice asks. "No, but clients sometimes send flowers as a thank you. I just didn't question whom they were from. Damn, he knows where I live." She said with tears running down her cheeks. Jack didn't say anything; all he could do was watch.

"It's fine. Now, we know that he is close. I will station a detail outside the building as long as needed." Beth assures her. They bagged the box of roses and the note to run through the lab. They also pull the security tapes hoping to get a photo of the roses being delivered.

As the four of them were leaving, Jack walked over to Caroline, "If you need us, call." He said putting his hand on her arm. Once they return to the office, Beth calls Jack into the office. "Is there something going on between you and Ms. Tyler?" She asks directly. "No, of course not. I wouldn't do that." He answers somewhat offended. Jack stands, "Is there anything else?" he asks. "No." Beth says. He returns to his desk. However, his thoughts go to Caroline, there is something special about her. He shakes his head and goes back to work. They issue an APB for Andrew Bolton. Nothing turns up the rest of the day. Beth calls and checks in on Caroline, before she leaves for the day. Everything is quiet with her.

Jack goes to his apartment, and looks over the file. They now have all of the reports from the Chicago PD. He reads how Bolton would drug her, using Rohypnol and then he would rape her. Worst yet, on occasions he would shoot her up with a paralytic, which would make totally immobile and then rape her. This man is a sociopath.

Caroline's phone rings, "Hello." She answers. "This is Jack Larson. I'm downstairs in the lobby, is it all right if I come up for a minute?" He asks. "Yeah, sure." She said. She grabs a sweater to put on over her tank top and leggings. She opens the door and watches for him. He walk in, "Something happen?" she asks. "No, I just thought I would stop by see how you were." He told her. "That is sweet of you. But, I'm fine." She smiled and wonders why he stopped by. "I'm having a glass of wine, would you like one?" She asks. "Sure, I'm not on duty." He said. They sat down on the sofa, "So, why are you here?" She asks. "You want the truth. I don't know. I just wanted to check on you. Thought maybe you would want to talk?" Jack said. "That doesn't make a lot of sense, Detective." She said with a smirk. "Jack, please. And I know it doesn't. But, I needed, wanted to see you." He said very seriously. "All right then, you know all about me. Let's talk about you. Where are you from? I'm going to guess New York?" She said. "Yeah, I moved out here a few months ago. I actually followed my ex-girlfriend and my son, here." He confessed. "You have a son, how old is he?" she asks. "Seven. His name is Ethan. Actually, I just met him a few weeks ago. His Mom and I didn't part on the best terms. I caused that. But, I'm trying to make things right with him. I don't know, what if I'm not a good father, my father wasn't?" Jack explains. "You are not your father. And I think you will be an amazing father, if you forgive yourself for the past." Caroline assures him. Jack smiles and takes her hand. "Thank you." He said. They talked about their childhoods, jobs and families. Both enjoyed their conversation. The more time he spent with her, the more fascinated he was by her.

He stayed for a couple of hours, as he was leaving; they stood by the door, "Thank you for coming over. I was getting a little depressed sitting here by myself." Caroline smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back; his arms were around her waist. He smiled and kissed her, first a very sweet kiss, then a very passionate kiss. Then he said, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." He said letting go of her. "You and I are the only two who will ever know about it. And I'm not sorry you did it." She said with a smile and then quickly kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her tightly. "Caroline, when this is all over will you have dinner with me?" He asked. "I would like that." She replied. He smiled, "Good night, Caroline. I will check in with you tomorrow. Lock your door." Jack said. "Good night, Jack." She smiled.

On the drive home, he was thinking that not that long ago that he would have stayed the night with her. But, now he knows that is not the right thing to do, you are not supposed to get personally involved with a case. Maybe, he is changing into a better person. He was, however, looking forward to ending this case and having dinner with Caroline. He smiled thinking about her and her beautiful blue eyes. He arrived home at 12:15.

Early the next morning, Beth, Ben, Janice and Jack gathered in the TAU conference room. They go over the information they have on the Tyler case. Beth gets a call and walks out of the room to take it.

When she comes back in, "That was a call from the Homicide Unit, Caroline Tyler was killed last night at her loft. According to the Detective on the scene, Andrew Bolton used a ruse of asking a tenant to let him into building to surprise his girlfriend. According to the tenant, that was around 11:45." Beth said. "Bolton stabbed his Ms. Tyler twenty two times, before taking his on life with a small caliber pistol. He did leave a letter they will send over a copy of it." Beth finished.

"Why would she open the door?" Janice questions. "I don't have the answer to that." Beth stated as she closed the folder and walked out of the room. They file out and back to their desks. Jack walked into the restroom and hit the wall with his fist. He realized how much he cared about her. He splashed water in his face and breathes deeply.

He walked into Beth's office. "I know why Caroline answered the door, she must have thought it was me coming back. I dropped by around 9:30 to see if she was all right; I left around 11:35. I would have stayed, but I knew I shouldn't." He admitted as tears welled up in his eyes.

Beth looked at him, "Go get some air. Come back when you are ready." She instructed.

He left the building.


End file.
